ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited/Episode Guide
This is the episode guide of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Episode 1: An Unexpected Upgrade Dr. Psychobos attacks Rook and Azmuth puts a new upgrade in the Omnitrix. However the villain is not after the Omnitrix. Episode 2: Welcome To College, Rook Rook decides to go to college. Will he make it through? Episode 3: It's...Echo Echo Time! Ben gets stuck as an alien again, this time as Echo Echo, but in a way different than the previous ones.... And the Faction will certainly take advantage of this... Episode 4: Time To Go Useless Ben unlocks his most useless form, yet he uses him every time he and co. face an enemy, and the worst, he has an ultimate form... Episode 5: Anger Management Ben constantly, and without warning turns into Rath all the time. Who is behind this? Episode 6: You Are Begging For Trouble Dr. Animo strikes again and he wants the Omnitrix 1.5 to create mutants. Seriously, after all these years and he hasn't come up with something original? Episode 7: The Negative Effect Albedo returns and forms an unlikely alliance... Episode 8: A Day in the Life of A Hero In this episode, we will see how Ben spends a normal day.... as normal as it can be! Episode 9: Highbreed Invaded: Part 1 Vilgax is back, now as the conqueror of 10,000 worlds and he plans to invade Augstaka. Nearly unstoppable, will Ben and co. stand a chance? Episode 10: Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 Vilgax seems to be the winner after a tough battle with Ben, but the latter has a few more tricks to show off... Episode 11: 99 For A Change Albedo from an alternate dimension brings Ben and co to his own, hoping that they will help him defeat the most unexpected villain ever... Episode 12: Ben Quest Five Bens from across the multiverse are attacked by mutant Vilgax and Aggregor who have fused themselves with Ben 10 aliens and the team of the five must stop them at all costs! '''NOTE: '''This is the first crossover in the series. Episodes 13-14: Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension Ben 23 returns, with an all new Hero Watch and teams up with Ben 10 to stop the ultimate threat! Episode 15: F.A.I.L. A group of supervillains assemble and they want revenge on Ben... Episode 16: Lights Out Ben and co. visit the Antimatter Universe to prevent Time War from ever happening. But they have a guest with them, who is more trouble than good... Episode 17: Catfight...Again? Kai, Julie, Eunice, Ester, Princess Looma and Princess Attea all hunt Ben down for his love. The matter gets so serious that they have to settle things with a series of battles. Episode 18: Mind Over Matter Ben and co. travel to Dimension 12 when Eon lures them into a trap. But a surprise awaits them there... Episode 19: Time War: I Hate Time Travel Maltruence is more powerful than ever before and plans to destroy the multiverse! Episode 20: Time War: Forever Lost Our heroes are lost in the timestream. Can they get back together to stop Maltruence? Episode 21: Time War: No Hope Maltruence has succeeded! Is there any hope left? Episode 22: Time War: The End of Time This is it! The ultimate battle for the fate of the multiverse! Who will triumph? Episode 23: A New World After the end of Time War, Ben and co. return to their own dimension. But they are not the same people anymore... Episode 24: Inversion No synopsis yet. Category:Episode Guides Category:Ultra3000 Category:Series